


Gibbs M.D.

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mild Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony returns from his doctor appointment acting strange, Gibbs takes it on himself to find out what's going on and help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's Little Problem

Gibbs looked up as the elevator dinged and Tony stepped off. The bright, cheerful aura that normally surrounded him was missing. Instead he looked like he was going to throw up or pass out or maybe throw up and then pass out. Eyes wide, lips tight and face set in stone the young agent let his backpack fall ungracefully to the floor behind his desk before dropping into his chair with a thump.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Ziva asked watching him just as closely as Gibbs was.

Tony nodded, eyes still wide as he stared straight ahead.

"You go to the doctor?" Gibbs asked.

Another nod but still no words.

Ziva looked from Tony to Gibbs then back at Tony. Something was definitely wrong. "Bad news?" she asked.

"You could say that," Tony muttered.

Ziva waited for him to explain but he didn't. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not particularly," Tony said.

Gibbs watched his second in command, trying unsuccessfully to decipher his strange behavior. It was quickly becoming obvious that Tony wasn't going to talk about it in front of the team which meant one of two things: it was really bad or really embarrassing. Gibbs didn't know which but he wasn't going to spend the rest of the day worrying.

"DiNozzo, with me," he said on his way to the elevator.

"Where we goin', Boss?" Tony asked, standing and following Gibbs.

"Coffee," Gibbs said as they stepped into the elevator.

"You—you're buying me coffee?" Tony asked. Gibbs didn't buy people coffee. Well, he did on very rare occasions but there was usually a reason.

Besides a look that said 'ya think' Gibbs didn't answer. Tony followed him to the car and endured the long, quiet ride to Gibbs' favorite diner feeling sicker and sicker with each passing second. He'd assumed they were going to the little coffee stand in the courtyard near the building, not driving across the city to get the really good stuff.

After parking, the two got out and headed into the diner. Gibbs nodded at Elaine as he bypassed the bar to sit in a booth towards the back. He pulled his overcoat off and laid it neatly on the seat then scooted in.

"Alright, what the hell is this?" Tony asked. He couldn't take it any longer. First the upset at his doctor's office and now Gibbs was treating him as if he were getting ready to die or something. Did Gibbs think he was dying? "I'm not dying if that's what you think."

"Ya don't have to be dying for me to buy you a cup of coffee," Gibbs said calmly. "Sit."

Tony looked from the empty booth back to Gibbs.

"Have a seat, stay awhile," Elaine said resting her hand on Tony's back as she slipped by him to pour both men some coffee.

Tony jerked in her direction, caught off guard by her sudden presence, then refocused on Gibbs. He pulled his coat off and threw it sloppily into the corner of the booth before finally sliding in. Elaine poured their coffee, asked if they were eating then disappeared after Gibbs had ordered them both a piece of apple pie. Tony stared silently at Gibbs, waiting for him to start whatever conversation he had planned.

"Sugar?" Gibbs offered.

Tony narrowed his eyes until Gibbs motioned towards his coffee. "Uh, thanks." He emptied a couple packs of sugar into his cup then poured in some of the creamer Elaine had left and stirred it around.

The two sat in silence, sipping their coffee and nibbling on their pie once Elaine had dropped it off. Tony just about couldn't handle the silence anymore when Gibbs finally spoke.

"How'd it go at the doctor?" he asked.

Tony swallowed hard. He'd known the question was coming but he had no clue how to answer it. Originally he'd planned on pretending like everything was okay when he returned to work but his appointment had been more than a little disturbing and wasn't exactly the kind of thing he could just brush off.

"Fine," he muttered. It was a lie and it wasn't even a good lie but it was all he could come up with.

"Really," Gibbs said narrowing his eyes in disbelief. Gibbs knew he was lying.

Tony dropped his fork to his plate, completely uninterested in the treat Gibbs had ordered him. Gibbs watched with even more interest as his second ignored some of the best pie DC had to offer.

"I'm not dying, Boss," Tony said quietly. He really didn't want Gibbs to worry. He didn't exactly want to tell him what was going on but he could assure him it wasn't life threatening.

"Tony, I've watched you process the most horrific crime scenes and come out completely unfazed," Gibbs said. "No matter what life throws at you, you keep a smile on your face and find a way to laugh about it so when you come back from the doctor pale as a ghost and acting weird I can't help but worry."

Tony watched the passing cars out the window, knowing Gibbs was waiting for him to respond. He knew the man understood the meaning of private and wouldn't force him to say anything but he also knew he needed to put Gibbs' mind to rest. "Promise me you won't tell the others?" he asked. He decided to just tell him everything, no matter how horrifying it was. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to deal with alone anyways and Gibbs was the only person on the planet he trusted enough to tell.

"Tony, since when have I discussed any of your secrets with the rest of the team?" Gibbs asked.

"Since never," Tony admitted. "You can't laugh either."

Gibbs smiled as the younger man relaxed slightly. "I promise," he said. "You know you don't have to tell me anything personal. I just need to know that you're okay."

Tony nodded. He understood. "You know my Uncle Clive who died?"

Gibbs nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"He um… he kind of died of prostate cancer," Tony said. His eyes went from the street outside the window to his plate of pie. He picked up his fork and started poking at it again. "Same as my grandpa on my dad's side. Prostate cancer runs on both sides of my family."

"Are you trying to tell me you have prostate cancer or just that you're at risk?" Gibbs asked watching Tony carefully, reading his body language as well as listening to his spoken words.

"I don't have it," Tony said, "at least not yet. I'm at risk, 'specially the older I get."

"That's what's bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grew quiet again, tapping his fork against his pie before clanging it loudly against his coffee cup. Gibbs sat patiently for a moment before taking the fork out of Tony's hand. He could understand the fear of the possibility but not really what had Tony so on edge. They faced death every day. Tony wasn't one to let some 'what if' off in the future get him down.

"Tell me, Tony," Gibbs said gently. "Talk to me as a friend and not a boss."

Tony took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly before his eyes found Gibbs'. He could easily see beyond the gruffness and harshness to the care and compassion many people missed. He trusted the man, wanted to tell him everything but for some reason he was having a hard time getting the words out.

"I uh… the um… my doctor thinks… said… umm…" he laughed uncomfortably and his eyes fell back to his plate of mutilated pie. His next words, coated in fear, came out in a whisper that Gibbs had to strain to hear. "He recommended I get my prostate milked."

"That does decrease the risk of prostate cancer," Gibbs said gently.

"That's what he said," Tony mumbled.

Gibbs watched as Tony stabbed his finger through his pie like a toddler playing with his food. He pulled the plate away from his agent and grabbed a couple napkins out of the dispenser on the edge of the table. "Have you ever had a prostate massage before?" he asked.

Tony shrugged awkwardly, wiping his hands with the napkins Gibbs offered. "Only those kinds they do for sports physicals at school and I hated those," he said. "I still hate those. I don't want anybody to, you know. I don't trust anybody to… I don't want… I—I…"

Gibbs smiled. "That's not a prostate massage, Tony," he said, cutting off his stuttering.

"I know prostate cancer would be so much worse than, um, you know, the alternative, but I just don't know if I can go through with that," Tony said. His face started turning pale again; he was getting lightheaded and his palms were sweating. He knew he needed to pull himself together but that was proving to be easier said than done.

"Hey." Gibbs grabbed onto Tony's index finger and squeezed, trying to snap him out of his headspace. "It's not as bad as you think. If you decide to go through with it, I'll help you, if you want."

"I don't know if that'd make it better or worse," Tony mumbled. He was thankful for the offer but it was bad enough without Gibbs being there to witness the humiliation.

"Have you ever done any type of anal play?" Gibbs asked. He was immediately kicking himself, wondering why on earth he'd asked the question.

Tony's eyes shot open in shock. That was the absolute last thing he expected Gibbs to ask and definitely not a conversation he ever imagined having with his friend and mentor.

"Never mind," Gibbs said when he saw Tony's reaction and realized what he'd asked. "Forget I asked. I don't know what I was thinking."

Tony's eyes found Gibbs', his heart rate speeding up slightly and his breathing growing shallow. "I might've thought about it a little bit."

"Ever go beyond thinking?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

Tony swallowed hard. "No." He paused then decided since they were having that conversation he might as well put it all out there. "I'm a little sc-scared. The idea of… the concept… uh, you know?"

Gibbs nodded. He knew. He knew all about Tony's deep trust issues and allowing someone to invade his body like that would definitely require a lot of trust.

The men sat in silence for a little while longer, Gibbs finishing off the last of his pie while Tony sippsippeding nervously at his coffee until Elaine reappeared.

"How are you two doing?" she asked patting Gibbs' shoulder.

"I think we're about ready," Gibbs said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I guess we should head back before McGee and Ziva send out a search party," Tony said with an awkward laugh. He just wanted the day to be over. He wanted to go home, hide his face from the world and forget about everything that had happened but he still had several hours of work ahead of him.

Gibbs paid Elaine then they headed back out to the car. While Gibbs drove them back to the Navy Yard, Tony did his best to shake off everything that had happened so far and put his game face on. He didn't want anyone spending their day trying to figure out what was bothering him or asking him an endless amount of questions.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded before turning on his smile. Gibbs smiled sadly back at him. He hated that his agent felt the need to hide his struggles behind an ever present smile. He himself had spent too many years hiding his troubles from everyone and his life hadn't exactly turned out like he'd planned. He was happy enough but he knew he could've done so much better and the last thing he wanted was for Tony to age feeling the same way.

"Guess we better get in there," Tony said.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony slid down onto his couch, letting his body mold into the leather. 1900 hours, that wasn't too bad considering how late Gibbs kept them some nights. The afternoon had been spent fending off vague questions, thwarting his coworkers' attempts to pry details out of him about his doctor visit that morning. He was grateful when Gibbs stepped in and put an end to it once and for all. He planned on spending the rest of the evening sitting on his couch watching a movie.

"Nothing like James Bond to take your mind off your troubles," he said as he flipped the TV on. Just after he started the movie there was a knock at the door. "Argh!" he grumbled as he forced himself off his couch. It was either Tim or Ziva wanting another chance to get more information out of him or Abby getting ready to freak out on him. More than anything, he just wanted to be left alone.

He dragged himself over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open. Grumpiness turned to shock when he saw Gibbs standing there with a grocery bag. "Uhhh… Boss… um, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," Gibbs said stepping past Tony even though he hadn't been invited in. He was nervous as hell but determined not to show it.

Tony watched as Gibbs put the bag on the end table next to the couch and shed his coat. He pushed the door closed then returned to the couch. "Wanna watch some TV?" he offered. "GoldenEye, epic opening sequence."

"I didn't come here to watch TV," Gibbs said.

Tony swallowed hard. "Why did you come here?"

"Thought I could help you with your little problem," Gibbs said.

"My problem?" Tony asked beginning to worry. "My uh… that um, that thing we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "I can't have you distracted like you were today."

Tony was fairly certain Gibbs could actually see his heart beating out of his chest. "Uhh, I uh, uhhhh, I—I, uhh—"

"Ya gonna stand there stuttering all night?" Gibbs asked with a bit of playfulness in his tone.

Tony watched curiously as the older man dug around in the shopping bag he'd brought with him, trying to get a peek at what was in there.

Gibbs pulled out a box and held it out to Tony. "Go take a hot shower or bath, whatever you prefer and use this."

"An enema?" Tony asked, immediately feeling his face flush.

"Yeah," Gibbs said confidently. He wanted Tony to feel clean and at ease. The less he had to worry about, the better.

"Boss, you know you don't have to do this," Tony said. "I'll be okay. Everything'll be okay."

"I know," Gibbs said, "but unless you kick me out, we're gonna do this."

Tony looked from the enema up to Gibbs. He had no idea how the night was going to play out or what exactly Gibbs had in mind. Part of his brain was screaming at him to kick Gibbs out while the other part was more than a little curious to see what was going to happen. He was definitely interested in Gibbs but wasn't sure if he wanted to show off his inexperience and not knowing exactly what milking his prostate entailed was intimidating. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Gibbs watched as Tony weighed the pros and cons, unsure if he was actually going to go through with it. He hoped his second would take a chance and trust him enough to let him help but he didn't have a clue what was going through Tony's mind. _Help?!_ he scoffed to himself. _You wanna do a whole lot more than help!_

Tony gave his best attempt at a smile before turning and heading for the bathroom, enema in hand. Gibbs was glad Tony's back was turned so he didn't see the look of surprise on his face. He couldn't believe he'd actually gone to the store, bought the stuff and driven to Tony's place. He was fairly certain he'd back out before he made it inside the younger man's apartment but there he was. It was actually happening.

He shook off his nerves and made his way into Tony's bedroom, surprised to find it fairly clean. The bed was a mess and half his clothes were next to the hamper instead of in it but he'd seen it a lot worse. He dumped the dirty laundry into the hamper then made Tony's bed. He wasn't sure how long his agent was going to take in the bathroom so he moved with a sense of urgency, wanting everything ready by the time Tony made it out. He didn't want to give him too long to think and risk him backing out.

Once he straightened the bedroom he worked on the lighting. The overhead light was harsh and intrusive. Gibbs didn't want it dark but Tony had no lamps in his room. He headed back out to the living room and spotted a floor lamp with four flexible heads in the corner. It was perfect. It would provide a nice soft light so Gibbs could see what he was doing and Tony could watch if he was interested. Gibbs felt it was important they were able to see each other's faces as well. Facial expressions communicated a lot of honest emotion. Gibbs wanted Tony to see he could trust him and he needed to be able to read any fear or discomfort in Tony's eyes.

Once Gibbs had the room how he wanted it and everything he needed within reach, he returned to the living room to wait for Tony to come out. It was over an hour before Tony finally reappeared wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Gibbs was pretty sure he'd never seen him look so scared.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be," Tony said. "You sure about this?"

"Positive," Gibbs said with as much confidence as he always projected. "Let's go back to your room."

Ton led the way with Gibbs following close behind. He paused in the doorway, looking around. "Wow, Boss, I didn't realize you had a romantic side," he joked. "Soft lighting, covers on the bed turned down, all that's missing is the music."

Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head even though he was happy to see him finally starting to relax. The hot shower must've worked a little on him at least. "Pants off, lie down on the bed," he instructed. "You can cover yourself with the towel."

Tony stood just staring at Gibbs as the reality of what they were going to do really started hitting him. Gibbs took it as a sign of modesty and turned around to give Tony a little privacy. He was going to see everything anyways but he didn't want to stress Tony out anymore than he already was.

"Boss," Tony said as he pushed his sweatpants down over his hips, "no matter what I say from here on out, don't stop. I need to do this. I wanna get it over with. I've already come this far."

"Okay," Gibbs agreed. He heard the bed creak as Tony climbed in and got settled and took a deep breath to focus himself. He realized he should've masturbated before heading to Tony's but decided it wouldn't have helped. He could've masturbated while Tony was in the shower and he still would've ended up with a hard on. He'd planned ahead though and worn tight fitting underwear and loose fitting jeans. He was there to help Tony with his medical problem, nothing more. He rolled his eyes at himself, knowing full well he was going to enjoy every second of what was getting ready to happen.

"'m ready," Tony said weakly.

Gibbs turned to see him relaxed on the bed, head resting on a stack of pillows, hands fidgeting at his sides, waist covered with the towel he'd left there. He reminded himself not to gawk as got on the bed with Tony and sat on his knees beside Tony at his waist.

"I uh, usually require dinner or a movie of some sort before I climb into bed naked for someone," Tony joked.

Gibbs smiled. Same ole Tony using jokes to hide his fears and insecurities. He grabbed the K-Y massage oil that doubled as personal lubricant and squirted a generous amount in his hand. Panic flashed across Tony's face as Gibbs rubbed his hands together and looked over his body.

"Breathe," Gibbs said softly as he ran his hands over Tony's shoulders. He needed Tony to relax and was trying to help him get used to his touch. Tony's shoulders and arms were probably the least intimate area Gibbs was going to be touching that night which was why he'd decided to start there.

"Feels good, Boss," Tony said, feeling like he needed to say something.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked softly as he massaged all the way down one of Tony's arms to his hand.

Tony nodded. "More than anything."

"Okay, I need you to relax."

"I'm trying."

"I know."

Gibbs moved on to Tony's other arm, still feeling all the tension in his muscles. He'd known it was probably going to be a long night but he could be patient with Tony. He'd go as slow and take as long as Tony needed to relax. Gibbs wanted him to be comfortable and the experience to be pleasurable and that wouldn't be the case if he was too tense.

Gibbs moved his hands to Tony's chest, watching Tony's face closely as he worked the muscles. Tony shivered at new touch, trying to be calm. He was both scared and excited about what was happening. It wasn't until Gibbs moved his hands down to his abs that Tony finally started settling in.

Nobody had really rubbed Tony's belly since his mother had passed. Was it weird to think of his mother when Gibbs was getting ready to do something sexual to him? Was what Gibbs was doing to him supposed to be sexual? He didn't really know. Technically it was medical but it didn't feel like any medical procedure he'd ever had done before.

Gibbs continued rubbing Tony's belly and sides, helping the younger man relax completely. The massage oil helped his hands easily glide over Tony's abs as he squeezed and rubbed in all the right places. He started at the side closest to him then rubbed to the other side before going up along the bottom of Tony's ribcage then down almost all the way to Tony's rapidly hardening cock and starting over again.

Tony fought hard not to moan and writhe under Gibbs' touch. It all felt so good and was most definitely not like having his mother rub his sore tummy but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Barely missing a beat, Gibbs moved himself between Tony's legs and started working on his thigh, rubbing all the way up under the towel to the crease where his leg met his body and back down again, adding oil as needed to keep his hands gliding easily.

Once he'd finished with both legs, Tony was like putty in his hands, completely relaxed and at peace. There was no more stuttering, no more jokes to hide the insecurities, just a very relaxed man sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm gonna take the towel away, Tony," Gibbs said.

"What? Uh, can't we do this with me on my back or something?" Panic rose again and Tony's eyes automatically popped open. He had a raging hard on under that towel and he wasn't sure if that was okay or not. He didn't want Gibbs to get angry or figure out he was attracted to him. The urge to run or kick Gibbs out started creeping up and Tony didn't have a clue what to do.

Gibbs rubbed long strokes up and down Tony's thighs again, trying to help him return to the relaxed state he was just in. "It's okay," he said gently. "Whatever's under that towel, whatever response your body had, is okay."

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, taking the towel as Gibbs pulled it away from his groin and so he could use it to cover his face. Embarrassment, shame, fear; a wide variety of emotions plagued him. More than anything he wished he knew what Gibbs was thinking but he was too humiliated to even look at the man's face.

"Talk to me, Tony," Gibbs said as he ran his hands up Tony's inner thighs to either side of his cock before moving them back down again.

"I don't have anything to say," Tony whimpered.

"Why are you hiding?" Gibbs asked, his tone patient and his voice gentle.

"I don't know." It came out as a pitiful groan as if he were five years old and being asked to explain why he ate all the cookies.

"Ya got nothing to be embarrassed about," Gibbs said, still stroking up and down Tony's inner thighs. "I knew you were gonna end up with an erection before I ever stepped through your door. It's not a surprise to me."

"It's not?" Tony asked perking up a tiny bit.

"Anthony, you're gonna experience the most intense orgasm you've ever had in your life," Gibbs said with total confidence. Or it could've been arrogance, Tony wasn't sure but the thought made his cock twitch. Gibbs tugged the towel away from his face and moved it next to them in the bed. "I wanna see your eyes."

Tony couldn't hide the groan that escaped but it wasn't exactly the sexiest groan. Why did Gibbs have to talk? That calm, gentle, relaxed voice. The slow, sure movements. Tony was beginning to feel he was reliving his first sexual encounter, wondering if he was going to last long enough to achieve penetration—not that he was penetrating Gibbs. Gibbs was penetrating him, his boss' fingers in his ass. Ugh. That helped. His cock even started deflating. If he kept thinking like that he would never cum.

Gibbs continued working Tony's thighs trying to get him back to the relaxed state but he could tell Tony was fighting him, not purposely, he'd just put up his protective barrier.

"Why don't you stroke yourself," Gibbs suggested, hoping that might help him relax.

"Huh?" Tony asked, mortified by the thought of masturbating in front of Gibbs.

"Stroke yourself," Gibbs repeated. When he saw the look of horror on Tony's face he realized things might not go quite as easily as he'd originally thought. "Ya need to relax, Tony."

"I'm lying here with no pants on, ass in the air in front of my boss who's getting ready to stick his finger inside me," Tony said dramatically. "Inside my ass! You're gonna put your finger in my ass."

"More than one," Gibbs teased. He couldn't help it. He smiled sympathetically at Tony and refocused on his task. "You're thinking too much," he said lifting Tony's now limp cock off his belly and smiling at the sharp intake of air. "This isn't gonna work unless you can relax."

Tony's head once again fell back into the pillow as Gibbs easily stroked him back to full hardness. At least he had an excuse that time. Of course he was going to get hard if he was touched.

"Relax," Gibbs coaxed as he squirted more lube in his hand, "breathe." He ran his hands all around the area surrounding Tony's cock and balls, starting between his balls and puckered hole, rubbing and then brushing his thumbs from his hole all the way up to the base of his balls before applying just the right amount of pressure right below where Tony's balls met his body.

Tony was trying to be still and doing his best not to make any noise but whatever Gibbs was doing to him felt amazing. He never wanted it to end. "More," he begged. "Please, Gibbs, please, more."

Gibbs smiled as he pulsed his fingers at the base of Tony's balls before rubbing them up either side of his sac. An indistinct screech of sheer pleasure went straight from Tony's mouth to Gibbs' ears… and his cock which had been rock hard since the moment he'd touched Tony.

After rubbing up and down on both sides of Tony's balls, Gibbs swiped a finger across his passage. It was just enough to remind Tony what was going to happen but not enough to scare him. With one hand he continued rubbing all around Tony's sac while two fingers on the other hand made wide circles around Tony's hole, gradually getting smaller and closer to their target.

Tony gave up all hope of self-control and surrendered completely to Gibbs' touch. He knew it would only take a couple quick strokes of his cock and it'd all be over but he was determined to let Gibbs have all the control. Everything was feeling so good that Tony just barely panicked when he felt Gibbs' finger rubbing across his hole. He felt more lube being squirted on his opening as Gibbs continued rubbing his finger over it, applying a little more pressure each time.

Gibbs lined his finger up at Tony's entrance but didn't push in. With one hand still working his balls and the area behind them, Tony remained relaxed and Gibbs slid his finger into Tony with hardly any effort at all. Gibbs smiled at the success and picked up Tony's cock in his other hand. He glanced up at Tony and saw his eyes open and the hesitation on his face but gave him a reassuring look. He knew it wouldn't be long before that look was gone.

"How will you know when you find my prostate?" Tony asked.

"You're gonna tell me," Gibbs said with a grin.

"Wait! What? No! How will I know?" Tony asked nervously.

"You'll know, Tony. Trust me, you'll know."

Once his finger was all the way in and Tony's sphincter started to relax, Gibbs rubbed his finger around until he found the walnut sized gland. One swipe across that had Tony crying out in pleasure. His cock got impossibly harder and Tony feared he might literally explode but it felt so damn good he was pretty sure he wouldn't even care.

"Found it," Gibbs said smugly.

He continued stroking Tony's cock as he worked his prostate with his other hand. With a few instructions from Ducky, he knew exactly what to do so he was actually milking Tony's prostate instead of just massaging it. It was a medical procedure after all. Gibbs laughed silently and pushed all thoughts of the long term ramifications out of his head so he could focus on what he needed to do. Tony was right on the verge.

"Shit, Gibbs!" Tony cried out. He felt so out of control but so unbelievably good at the same time. He was having a difficult time understanding what was happening with his body but at the same time he didn't care. It felt so good; so, so good. It was almost as if Gibbs' finger was inside his dick, stimulating it from the inside out. He'd never been that hard in all his life. He was sure of that.

"Gibbs," he panted.

"Stay with me," Gibbs urged still pushing and rubbing and stroking.

A deep, strangled groan escaped from Tony's mouth as Gibbs stroked him to completion while forcing every last drop from his prostate at the same time. Tony had tears in his eyes at the sheer intensity of the orgasm. It felt like it went on forever and he was absolutely positive he saw stars as his cum shot out of him with so much force some of it sprayed him in the face.

Gibbs continued working Tony while he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm then he let his finger slip from Tony's ass and watched with a satisfied smile as Tony tried to catch his breath. His chest was heaving, his mouth was open, his eyes were closed and his entire body was limp with exhaustion.

Gibbs laid Tony's now limp cock back against his body and ran a hand down his stomach. He retrieved the wet washcloth from the basin of water on the nightstand and took his time cleaning the massage oil and Tony's fluids from his body while the younger man drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. Gibbs didn't want it to be over. He'd never wanted it to end. He didn't want to stop touching Tony. He didn't want to cover the young man up and he most certainly didn't want to turn the light off and leave him to sleep but he knew he had to.

He looked down at the wet spot on the front of his pants and sighed as he made his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Gibbs decided that it was probably a good thing that Tony was asleep that way he wouldn't notice that he'd cum just by touching him and watching the erotic show. Luckily he'd come prepared and had his go bag with him. He'd known going into it that there was no way he was going to give Tony the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his life and then just walk away. Somehow it would feel too cheap even though there wasn't supposed to be any emotional or sexual connection to what they'd done.

"I think that ship has sailed," he muttered to himself.

Regardless, he didn't want Tony waking up alone and confused and feeling like he'd been used. It felt wrong to just leave after what they'd done. He could endure a night on Tony's couch and an awkward morning then everything could go back to normal.


	2. More Questions than Answers

Ducky was surprised to find autopsy all lit up when he arrived at work on Thursday morning. Palmer had a dentist appointment and wouldn't be in till around noon and with no open cases he couldn't figure out who would be waiting for him. He entered and found Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Jethro," Ducky greeted warmly as he removed his overcoat and hung it on his coat rack. "Is everything okay? How did it go with Anthony last night?"

Gibbs tight lipped expression curled into a small smile.

"I figured that was the reason for your predawn visit," Ducky said when he saw the smile.

"Did just what ya told me and it worked just like you said it would," Gibbs said fidgeting with the stapler on the desk.

"Then what's the problem?" Ducky asked.

"Who said anything about a problem?" Gibbs asked. Ducky always could read him but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Jethro, you're never waiting for me when I get here unless you're working on a case," Ducky pointed out, "and that troubled expression on your face wasn't there yesterday. Have you seen Anthony yet this morning?" Ducky knew that even though Gibbs had come to him to talk, he was going to have to pry information out of him.

"Yeah," Gibbs said scrubbing a hand down his face. "He woke me up."

Ducky cocked his head in Gibbs' direction, not expecting that answer. "I didn't realize you were spending the night with him."

"I slept on the couch, he slept in the bed," Gibbs clarified. Ducky knew about his attraction to Tony. He also knew there was no way in hell Gibbs would ever act on it. Tony was quite possibly the straightest guy in DC—well, maybe not after the events of the previous evening but Gibbs wouldn't let himself think like that. Just about any orgasm was a good orgasm and what they'd done was strictly for medical reasons. Gibbs wouldn't ruin their relationship by asking for something he knew Tony wouldn't give.

"Well, how was he when he woke up?" Ducky pried.

"Happy," Gibbs answered.

_Gibbs could feel the eyes on him even before he opened his. He took a moment to remember where he was and what had happened the night before then opened his eyes and looked over at Tony sitting on the coffee table smiling at him._

_"Morning!" he said a little too perky for Gibbs' liking._

_"Mornin'," Gibbs grumbled around a yawn._

_"You coulda slept in the bed with me, you know," Tony said._

_Gibbs rubbed his hands over face before sitting up. "Couch is fine."_

_"Made coffee." Tony offered Gibbs the cup that was sitting on the coffee table next to him. "Hope it's strong enough. I doubled the coffee to water ratio I usually use."_

_Gibbs took the coffee and took a sip. He discovered it was actually pretty good and took another sip._

_"Thanks for helping me out last night," Tony said as Gibbs drank his coffee. He felt slightly uncomfortable but all he could think about was what Gibbs had done to him. He would've been lying if he said he didn't want him to do it again. "My doctor actually wanted me to have that done once a day," he joked with a grin._

_"You liked that, did ya?" Gibbs asked despite the obvious answer._

_"Maybe," Tony said searching Gibbs' eyes. He couldn't help but wonder how Gibbs was feeling about the whole thing._

_Gibbs smiled as he stood. He rested his hand on Tony's head briefly before disappearing to the bathroom. It was nice to see Tony in such a good mood but he really didn't expect anything less after the events of the previous evening. He had expected things to be a little more awkward between them but he wasn't going to question it._

"Well if Anthony's fine with what happened between the two of you, I don't see what the problem is," Ducky said.

"I think he liked it a little bit too much," Gibbs said.

Ducky arched his brow in confusion. "I don't follow."

"You shoulda seen that stupid grin on his face this morning," Gibbs said. It wasn't stupid. Gibbs loved Tony's smile. He was just frustrated. He'd known going to Tony's was a bad idea and doing what they'd done under the ruse of a medical intervention was even stupider. Now he also had to deal with guilt on top of the attraction that had been magnified the previous evening. He felt like he'd used Tony and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

"I gotta go, Ducky," he said. Talking wasn't helping. He decided he couldn't tell Ducky after all.

Ducky opened his mouth to say something but for the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't sure what to say. He watched as Gibbs walked through the automatic doors then heard the ding of the elevator and sighed heavily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sauntered into Abby's lab, grinning from ear to ear. He danced over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around before he put her down.

"Well, I see your feeling better than you were yesterday," Abby said, her grin matching his. "Care to share what's happening in the life and times of Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tony said.

"Try me," Abby said. There was no way she was letting Tony walk out of her lab until she knew what was going on.

Tony grabbed the remote from the table in front of Abby and closed the door to the lab. He didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation.

Abby was bubbling with excitement. A closed door meant it was something really juicy.

"So, you know how I had that doctor appointment yesterday?" Tony asked.

Abby nodded, the excitement oozing out of her.

"Well, prostate cancer runs in my family so the doc suggested I get my prostate milked," Tony said.

Abby gasped. "I'm so excited for you!" she interrupted. "I know anal play freaks you out but you are gonna love it if you can just let yourself relax."

"I already did it," Tony said.

Abby's eyes got even wider with excitement before confusion set in. "Wait… when? Where? Who? That's obviously what was bothering you yesterday. How'd you get an appointment so fast?"

"Didn't get an appointment," Tony said.

"Huh?" Abby was beyond confused. "Did you do it yourself?"

Tony shook his head and waited for her to guess again.

"Ducky?" Abby asked.

"Nope."

"Um… Palmer?"

"Uh-uh."

"Then who?" Abby asked impatiently. She was growing tired of the guessing game mainly because she'd run out of guesses. She couldn't think of anyone Tony would let near him in that capacity that would leave him so euphoric then it hit her. "Gibbs?" she whispered.

Tony nodded. "Showed up at my apartment after work last night."

Abby gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. She knew Tony had a thing for Gibbs. She'd spent years trying to persuade him to do something about it but she'd had no success. Gibbs intimidated the hell out of Tony which actually intrigued the naturally fearless younger agent but he wouldn't risk the relationship they did have for something he knew wouldn't happen.

"How did he know?" Abby asked. "And why? Like, what… just… tell me everything!"

"Okay, so yesterday when I got back from the doctor I tried to hide how upset I was but with something like that hanging over my head I just couldn't," Tony said. He told Abby all about Gibbs taking him to his diner for coffee and their conversation then the older man showing up at his apartment that night.

Abby soaked in every detail, nodding and humming at the appropriate times. When Tony stopped short of giving her the juicy details she wasn't exactly thrilled.

"You're not gonna tell me all the good parts, are you?" she asked.

Tony smiled. "It was mind blowing," he said annunciating each word.

"So, when are you doing it again?" Abby asked.

"Uh, well, I think it's more of a matter of _if_ ," Tony said sadly.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Abby asked.

"Means Boss was just doing me a favor so I wouldn't be freaked out for however long it took me to get an appointment to get it done," Tony said.

Abby's hands went to her hips and she just stared at him as if what she was going to say was the most obvious thing in the world. "Gibbs was not just doing you a favor," she said.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Tony was definitely interested in the insight Abby seemed to have.

"If you didn't like him so much you'd already know the answer to that, dummy," Abby teased as she poked at his chest. "Your little crush on him has thrown you off your game."

"I used to be terrified, Abby," Tony said. He had to tell someone. "I liked Gibbs, you know that but now… after last night… having someone messing around back there… you know…" Damn it, Abby was right. His little crush on Gibbs had thrown him off his game.

"Now that you know what's it like you want Gibbs even more because you're no longer afraid you're not gonna like the sex," Abby said.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

"Tell him," Abby replied simply. "There's nothing stopping you."

"Good one!" Tony said with a laugh.

"What?" Abby asked throwing her hands up in surrender. In her mind it was all so simple. She didn't understand why Tony had to try to complicate it.

"Where do I start?" Tony asked. "First there's rule number twelve. There is no way around Gibbs' rules. I think we both know that."

"Rule fifty one," Abby countered, "sometimes you're wrong. You gotta learn how to use his rules against him, Tony." She realized her friend hadn't had two parents growing up so he hadn't learned the art of playing them off of each other. Gibbs' rules could be used in a similar context.

"Alright," Tony said, "what about the fact that Gibbs isn't into guys? He's been married four times, all to women."

"You know what they say about assumptions, Tony," Abby said. "Ass, you, me. It's been awhile since his last marriage ended and it's not like he's gotten serious about many women since then. You never know what secrets he's hiding. I mean, take you for example, no one would ever guess you were interested in guys."

"Not guys," Tony corrected, "a guy. Gibbs is the only man for me."

"But still, nobody knows that," Abby said. "You don't talk about it. Maybe Gibbs is the same way."

"Hmm." That got Tony thinking but he was still positive he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with the older man. "Even with all that, Gibbs was only helping me out last night, Abs," he said. "He didn't want me distracted."

Abby could stop her laugh. "Tony, please tell me you're not _that_ naïve!" She looked at him and only saw confusion. "Wow, your crush on Gibbs really has scrambled your brain. Let me put it like this, would you ever milk McGee's prostate for him?"

"What? Ew! No!" Tony said giving her a horrified look. "I love McGee and we're friends and all but that's just a little too personal. Too close for comfort. Not gonna happen."

"So what does that say about Gibbs' love for you?" Abby asked.

Tony's eyes widened as Abby's words clicked. "Oohhhh," he said drawing out the word. "There's still one major problem, this is Gibbs we're talking about! It's not like I can just walk up to him and be like 'hey, wanna go hit the bar with me sometime?'"

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"I don't know!" Tony said, his voice growing louder and more impatient. "Because it's _Gibbs_!"

"Are you not up for the challenge?" Abby asked. It was almost a dare. She knew Tony couldn't resist a dare but the young agent didn't take the bait like she'd thought he would. "Tony, you know Gibbs better than anyone, do you not?"

"I think that's a fair assumption," Tony said confidently.

"And you _are_ the master when it comes to closing the deal," Abby said. "I mean, you don't just get a nickname like 'sex machine' by sitting around in your dorm room studying."

"True," Tony said.

"Then take what you know about Gibbs and seducing people and come up with a plan," Abby encouraged. "You can do this! I have full confidence in you. It might not be as hard as you think."

"I don't know about this, Abby," Tony said skeptically. It was a huge risk, a massive undertaking for something that, in his mind, had little to no chance of actually happening.

"If you won't do it yourself, I'm going to do it for you and don't you dare doubt me because I'm not just saying that for show," Abby warned.

"Oh, I know you're not," Tony said.

"Tony, I know you're probably worried about your job and your friendship and stuff like that but think about what's really important to you in life. Do you get all excited when you get up in the morning because you get to go to work? I know we have our happy moments and we're like a family and stuff but is that what really defines you? You're a great very special agent but life is more than a job. It's about being able to find true happiness and I know you're not finding true happiness at bars with countless women that you can't even remember the names of."

"If it turns out I'm wrong, which never happens by the way," Abby insisted, "then just apologize and go back to being friends. Gibbs isn't going to cut you out of his life forever because you put a couple moves on him and if you're really worried then play it off as a joke. Tell him you lost a bet with me and I said you had to try to seduce him or something."

Tony smiled. "That would never work. Gibbs always knows when I'm lying."

"I really think you should go for this," Abby said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Scary as it is, I think you're right," Tony said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then pulled her into a hug. "I just need a little time to come up with a plan."

"Okay," Abby said, "but don't plan too much. Do what feels natural and just let things happen."

"Thanks Abby."


	3. Unexpected Apology

Tony sat across from Gibbs in the bullpen, trying not to stare but he couldn't help it. Tim was in Abby's lab working with her on some computer thing and Ziva was at the shooting range, blowing off steam after a heated phone conversation with her father. That left Gibbs and Tony alone in the squad room.

"Something on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking up from what he was doing.

Tony opened his mouth but no words came out. Was there something on his mind… oh yeah but it was so complicated he didn't have a clue where to start and the squad room wasn't the place for that conversation. Or maybe that was just a good excuse for Tony to avoid the conversation a little while longer. It wasn't so much the fact that he didn't want to have the conversation. He just wished they could skip that part and go right to the happy ending. That was, if Gibbs wanted the same thing he did. The man had never shown any indication that he was interested in Tony or any other guy for that matter. Despite Abby suggesting that there may be more to Gibbs than meets the eye, Tony still wasn't buying it.

"I gotta hit the head," Tony said when he realized Gibbs was still waiting for an answer.

Gibbs watched as Tony walked by his desk on the way to the bathroom. He let his eyes linger on Tony's ass longer than they should have but no one was around to notice. He'd had his finger in that ass the night before. The tight heat pulsing around his finger; Tony's silky smooth, hard cock in his hand as he writhed and moaned before streams of creamy white splattered across his chest and belly. That imagine would forever be ingrained in his mind.

Gibbs looked down at his lap and realized there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. He usually had better control but the pictures playing in his head made it impossible to not get hard. What would it be like to have Tony's hand on his cock, stroking him? How would it feel to have Tony's lips wrapped around his dick, sucking and licking while he bobbed up and down? What would it feel like to sink into Tony's tight heat and feel his muscles contracting around him?

Those thoughts certainly weren't helping the ache in his groin. He shifted in his chair, trying to make a little more room but there was no more room to be had. He had to stop thinking like that. He was going to be confined to his desk until his erection went down. He looked up and realized Tony was back. He was still looking like something was weighing heavily on his mind. What was bothering him? Tony was normally so carefree. Gibbs wondered if he'd gone too far the night before. His erotic fantasies were replaced by that nagging feeling of guilt he'd had earlier that morning. Did Tony regret allowing him to milk his prostate? The pleasure part of the process was inevitable but now that Tony had had time to realize what they'd done was he regretting it?

Gibbs could've kicked himself—hell, he could've beat the crap out of himself for using Tony like that. He'd gained so much more than what Tony had from the whole process. For Tony it was just a medical procedure and Gibbs was just a friend helping him out. For Gibbs it was an opportunity to play out one of his fantasies. It was a chance to have Tony all laid out on the bed, naked. That strong, firm chest, the rippling muscles of his abs, the perfect spattering of chest hair, the big beautiful cock , his shapely balls, his tight, puckered entrance. It was an opportunity to touch and play with all of that. There was nothing medical about Gibbs' actions and he knew it and the guilt and regret was eating at him. He had to do something to make it go away but what?

His guilt easily took care of the bulge in his pants. He decided it was his turn to hit the head. He couldn't think with Tony sitting right there looking so disturbed. He stood and headed down the hall without a word.

Tony watched as Gibbs walked away. He heard the familiar creak of the men's room door then stared back at Gibbs' desk. Should he say something? Ask for more? Pretend his doctor had told him he needed to have his prostate milked again? Well, that one wouldn't work so soon and Tony didn't want to wait until it would be a valid excuse to have Gibbs' hands on him again. What was Gibbs thinking about this whole thing? The man hadn't given him any indication.

He thought about what Abby had said. Would he milk McGee's prostate? He considered McGee to be one of his best friends. They were family. They'd been through a lot together but there was no way in hell he'd milk McGee's prostate for him. He'd go with him and wait in the waiting room but do it for him—nu-uh. What _did_ that say about Gibbs' love for him? Was Gibbs really just helping him out so he wouldn't be distracted at work? Gibbs wouldn't stand for being distracted at work. Their job was too dangerous for that. How did Gibbs even know how to milk a prostate? Had he done it before? Had he had it done? He seemed pretty knowledgeable.

"I'm sorry."

The voice startled Tony. He looked up and found himself staring into Gibbs' blue eyes. "Boss?"

"I'm sorry about last night," Gibbs said, hoping the apology would help clear his conscious. If Tony forgave him maybe he could forgive himself.

Before Tony could question the apology or say anything at all, Gibbs sent him home. It was a little earlier than Gibbs usually let them leave but it was pushing 6:00 so it wasn't like he was letting them out early. Tony watched as Gibbs grabbed his overcoat and headed for the elevator. He was shocked that Gibbs had actually apologized and confused about what the apology was for. Did Gibbs think he hadn't enjoyed himself the night before? Did Gibbs think he was having second thoughts about the whole thing? Was Gibbs the one having second thoughts?

Maybe the whole thing had been a big mistake. He was distracted and confused and something seemed to be wrong with Gibbs as well. What had they done? Would they be able to get past it? Tony was ready to totally give up on the idea of asking for more. There wasn't even a glimmer of hope for that anymore. He just wanted their friendship to go back to normal.

"Damn it," he grumbled as he banged his fists against his desk. He stood and hurried towards the elevator in the back of the building. He rode it down to Abby's lab, hoping she was still there. He needed to talk to her. The elevator dinged and he stepped out.

"Abby, you're never gonna believe what just happened," he said as he walked into her lab. He found himself face to face with Tim. He'd forgotten Tim was down there with her.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

Tony panicked briefly but recovered quickly. "Boss sent us home early!" he said.

"Are you serious?" Tim asked happily.

"Yeah, he already left," Tony said.

"Great!" Tim said. "See you guys tomorrow."

"So, what really happened?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs just apologized to me."

"He did? For what?"

"He said he was sorry about last night, whatever that means," Tony said.

"Did you ask him what he meant?" Abby asked.

"No, he left before I could."

"Hinky," Abby said trying to make sense of the situation. "How have you been acting towards him today? Did you guys talk? Did you put the 'sex machine' moves on him?"

"No," Tony said. "I told you, I needed some time to figure out what to do but now I _really_ have no chance, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Abby said. "Were you acting weird today? Were you quiet and standoffish or smiling and joking and chattering away like you always do?"

"I guess I probably leaned more towards quiet today," Tony answered.

"I bet you Gibbs is thinking you regret last night. He's probably worried you're gonna hate him or something and he apologized to try to fix it."

"I could never hate Gibbs," Tony said, horrified by the thought of that. "He asked me before we did anything last night, Abs. I could've said no. It's not like he forced himself on me."

"Maybe he thinks he didn't give you enough time to make a good decision or something. That would jive with him thinking you're having regrets. You need to talk to him, Tony. The sooner the better."

"I don't even know where to start, Abs. What would I say?"

"Do I have to do all the work," Abby teased. "Just say what's on your mind, what's in your heart."

Tony groaned loudly and rubbed his face in his hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Gibbs had made the first move so it kind of was his turn. If only it was as easy as Abby was making it sound. "Tomorrow's Friday. I'll talk to him then." He knew it was lame. It was another excuse, another way to put it off just a little while longer.

Abby knew exactly what he was doing but she decided to let him get away with it. That would give her just enough time to come up with a plan of her own. She was fairly certain one more day wasn't enough time for either Gibbs or Tony to completely ruin things. "Sounds like a plan," Abby said. "I'm here for you, Tony."

"I know," Tony said with a smile. "Thank you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby closed up her lab and left for the night right after Tony did. She already had a plan brewing. If Gibbs and Tony were too stubborn to get together and talk about what was going on, she would force them to do it. Instead of heading home, she went right to Gibbs' house. A phone call might've worked but she decided to have her conversation in person in case she needed to deploy some of her charm.

Gibbs was in his basement, working on his boat when Abby arrived. It was just where she suspected he would be. He looked up when he heard the footsteps on his stairs.

"Hey Abs. What's up?"

"Hi Gibbs. I need a favor. It's kinda big but I'm still your favorite, right?"

Gibbs looked over at her with a smirk on his face. She would always be the favorite and he could never say no to her. "Depends."

"It's really not that big of a deal if you think about it. It just might seem like a lot at first."

"You gonna tell me what it is or make me guess?"

"I wanna have a party for the team, Tony, Ziva, Timmy and you but my place is too small. It's cramped and my kitchen is small and there's not a lot of room in my living room to spread out and I don't have enough comfortable furniture for everyone to sit on."

Gibbs was honestly expecting much worse after the way Abby had set it up. A get together with the team wasn't so bad. It had been awhile since they'd all hung out after work. "When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening?" Abby asked. It was quick but this really couldn't wait. What Gibbs didn't know was there was no get together. Abby was only going to pretend to invite Tim and Ziva. Tony would be invited using the same story she'd told Gibbs and she'd be there to make sure they talked. She knew if she waited for them to talk on their own, it would never happen.

"Tomorrow's fine," Gibbs said. "You want me to make anything?"

"I'm gonna make some of my famous fried chicken. Do you mind if I cook it here?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Thanks. If you want you could make some mashed potatoes and I'll make some pan gravy with the drippings from the chicken. I'll get the others to bring stuff too. It's gonna be awesome."

"Okay, I'll make the taters."

"You're the best, Gibbs," Abby said as she hugged him. She was so excited for him and Tony. She just hoped her plan would work.

"Mm-hmm. Night, Abs. See ya tomorrow."

Abby headed back out to her car and wasted no time dialing Tony's cell number. This was going to be so much fun.

"What's up, Abs?"

"Tony! I have just the way to help you out," Abby said excitedly. "Get together at Gibbs' house tomorrow—you, me, Gibbs, Tim and Ziva. It'll give us a chance to have fun and just be normal together and if the opportunity arises, you and Gibbs can chat. If not, we'll just have fun. Are you in?"

"As long as you promise me you're not gonna push," Tony said.

"I promise," Abby said, staring down at her crossed fingers.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Yay! I'm making fried chicken and Gibbs is making mashed potatoes. Can you bring some rolls? I'll get Tim and Ziva to do a vegetable and dessert."

"Sure, rolls are easy."

"I'm so excited," Abby squealed. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Thanks for doing this, Abs."

Abby smiled as she ended the call with Tony. He might not be thanking her when he arrived at Gibbs' house the following evening but she hoped by the end of the night both of them would be singing another tune.


	4. Gettin' Friendly

Abby went straight from work to Gibbs' house on Friday evening and ended up being the first one there. She even beat Gibbs home. She took her grocery bags into the house and got to work in the kitchen. There was chicken to fry, corn to boil and cookies to bake. Luckily it had been such a busy day at work that neither Gibbs nor Tony had talked about the party that night otherwise Abby would've had to come up with some sort of explanation for not inviting Tim and Ziva. With them out of the loop she could make up whatever story she wanted.

Tony was the next one to arrive. He brought his things into the house and headed for the kitchen where Abby was. "Hey Abs," he said with a smile. "Where is everybody?"

"Gibbs is at the store buying potatoes and Tim and Ziva couldn't make it," Abby said, "but they both promised to come next time. What's in the bag?" She knew she couldn't let him think about it too long or he'd realize what she was up to.

"Stuff to make rolls," Tony said. "What do you mean Tim and Ziva can't make it?"

"Short notice. They already had plans," Abby said. "Are you making rolls from scratch?"

"Kind of," Tony said. "My rolls are different. You make some pizza dough, roll it out, brush it with garlic butter, sprinkle mozzarella cheese on it, roll it up, slice it and bake it and you end up with garlic bread pinwheels."

"Wow, that's awesome, Tony," Abby said. "I clearly chose the right guy to make the rolls."

"Mm-hmm. Now, what's up with both Tim and Ziva not being able to make it?" Tony asked.

"I told you, short notice. I don't know what they're doing but they both said they already had plans."

Tony was getting ready to say something when the front door opened again.

"Hey guys," Gibbs called. "Where are the other two?"

"They couldn't make it," Abby said. "It was short notice and they already had plans." She glared at Tony before Gibbs made it to the kitchen. "Relax," she whispered harshly. "Have fun and talk to him!"

Tony glared back at her. He was onto her game and he felt like a fool for believing the whole 'team get together' thing. He should've known Abby was setting him up but he let it go. He didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't force him to say anything. Well, technically he was pretty sure she actually could but he didn't want to think about that. It was just a normal dinner party between three friends. At least she hadn't bailed. He took a deep breath and let himself relax then got to work on his pizza dough.

"I know you really like pizza, Tony, but it doesn't go with fried chicken," Gibbs teased as he peeled his potatoes.

"It's not pizza, Boss. It's gonna be garlic bread pinwheels and you're gonna love it."

"It does sound really good," Abby said. "I'm probably gonna steal your recipe, just so you know."

"That's fine," Tony said.

"Do you guys want cream cheese and butter or sour cream and chives in the mashed potatoes?" Gibbs asked.

"Whoa, Gibbs! Look at you getting all fancy with the potatoes," Abby said.

"I uh, I might've had a little help from the store clerk," Gibbs admitted. "I didn't wanna get home and realize I'd forgotten something."

"Cream cheese and butter would probably go better with gravy," Abby said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Tony said.

"Cream cheese and butter it is," Gibbs said.

The three of them made small talk while they worked together to create their meal. Tony and Abby ended up starting a fight with the flour until Gibbs sprayed them to get them to stop. Since Tony was done making his pinwheels, he was appointed to wipe the flour up and dry the floor. In protest, he wound up the wet towel and snapped it loudly behind Abby, making her jump.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned. He didn't mind the playing around and he knew Tony would never hurt Abby but his protective nature kicked in and he just couldn't help himself.

"Afraid I'll get you next, Boss?" Tony teased.

"I'd like to see you try it," Gibbs challenged.

Tony just laughed as he hung the towel up to dry.

When the chicken was done frying, Abby pulled it out of the pan then decided to give Gibbs and Tony a moment alone, hoping they would stop being so stubborn and actually talk to each other. "I gotta pee," she said on her way out of the kitchen.

Tony looked nervously at Gibbs and almost said something but the timer on his pinwheels pulled his attention. He took them out of the oven and set them on the counter while Gibbs mashed the potatoes. There was an awkward silence between the two before Tony finally decided he had nothing to lose. The mood had been light and Gibbs had been laughing almost as much as he and Abby were so Tony figured it was his best opportunity.

"Boss, you really didn't have to apologize to me yesterday. There was nothing to apologize for."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly. Was Tony saying he didn't regret it? Was he saying he enjoyed it? Was he just trying to help Gibbs relieve his guilt? Did Tony even know how guilty he was feeling?

"I mean I appreciated you help," Tony said.

Gibbs nodded silently, knowing if he stayed quiet Tony was likely to start rambling on and he'd get the information he was searching for.

"I don't regret anything that happened," Tony continued, recalling his conversation with Abby the previous day. "It felt better than I ever expected. I used to be scared of letting anyone play around back there but you and your magic fingers definitely helped me get over that fear. Not that you were playing around… or we… we weren't playing around, were we? Were we playing around, Boss? Because that didn't really feel like a medical procedure."

Gibbs dipped his finger into the mashed potatoes then held it out to Tony. "How do these taste?"

Tony looked from Gibbs' finger to his eyes. He was frustrated that Gibbs seemed to be avoiding the topic after he'd spent so much time working up the courage to actually talk to him about it until he realized what Gibbs was doing. Gibbs was feeding him but not only that, he feeding him off of his finger.

Tony opened his mouth and Gibbs brought his finger to it. Tony very gently ate the potatoes then seductively licked the small glob he'd missed. The man had offered after all. It was a perfect opportunity to figure out if Gibbs was going to reject him.

"They're good," Tony said. "Best potatoes I've had in a long time."

Gibbs' pants were tightening just from having Tony's tongue and mouth on his finger. He imagined that tongue on other parts of his body—his mouth, his ear, his neck, his nipples and then where he really wanted it… his cock.

"Abby knows what we did the other night, doesn't she?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"She didn't invite Tim and Ziva tonight, didn't she?"

"I don't think so," Tony said softly. He stared at Gibbs' lips as he spoke. The tension between them seemed to be magnifying by the second.

"She set us up," Gibbs muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Are the potatoes ready?" Abby asked as she came back into the kitchen. She'd been listening from the hall and when they started talking about her she knew it was time to go back in.

"Ready," Gibbs said, his eyes never leaving Tony's. If Abby weren't there, Gibbs would've feasted on Tony for dinner. His cock was continuing to grow as was the desire.

The three of them grabbed plates and filled them then sat down at the dining room table together to eat. The laughing and joking continued as they ate but something had changed. Abby could sense the increased tension between Gibbs and Tony. They were staring intently at each other, watching each other's every move. Under the table their feet went from light brushes against the other one's legs to being tangled together. Abby knew it was time to make her exit. Her work was done.

Once the meal was finished, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and did a quick clean up in the kitchen. Abby made an excuse to run out to her car and when she returned she was on the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right there," she said. No one was actually on the other end of the phone but Gibbs and Tony didn't need to know that. "Bye." She turned and smiled at the guys. "That was the sisters. They need help with something. They need me to, um, to do something. Sorry, gotta go. Those cookies are just pull apart and bake. They're really easy and really good. The instructions are on the package. You guys have fun!" Before either Gibbs or Tony could say anything, Abby was gone.

Tony narrowed his eyes and cocked his head at Abby's retreating form and the closing door. He doubted the sisters were on the phone. In fact, nobody had probably been on the phone. Abby was playing them again. She was good. He made a mental note to never underestimate her. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he already knew that.

"I don't think Abby's going to see the sisters," Tony said as he turned to face Gibbs.

Gibbs could've cared less what game Abby was playing. He would deal with her later. All he cared about was having Tony alone in his house. Tony saw the hungry look in Gibbs' eyes and knew what was coming next but he was still in shock when Gibbs grabbed him by the shirt collar and took his mouth with a brutal kiss. Once the initial shock passed, Tony kissed back just as fiercely, resting his hands against Gibbs' cheeks, holding them together.

Gibbs backed Tony into the wall behind them, pulling back from the kiss so they both could catch their breath. He moved his mouth down Tony's neck, kissing, nipping and biting. He could feel Tony's pulse racing beneath his lips. Tony rocked his hips into Gibbs', wanting more contact, needing more friction. Gibbs pushed himself into Tony, pinning him tighter against the wall as he ravaged his lips again. Their tongues dueled as their hands explored, roughly tugging and pulling at each other's clothing.

Tony managed to get them turned around so Gibbs was pinned between him and the wall. He yanked Gibbs' shirt out of his jeans and pushed it up, exposing the older man's chest. He wasted no time latching onto one of Gibbs' nipples, nibbling and biting before licking and sucking and finally kissing. He did one first and then the other while Gibbs let his shirt fall to the living room floor.

When Tony released his nipple, Gibbs backed him into the dining room, undoing Tony's belt and pants as they went. Tony grabbed at Gibbs' jeans covered cock while Gibbs pushed Tony's pants over his hips.

"Is this what you want?" Gibbs asked. "My cock in your ass?"

"Oh yeah," Tony breathed out.

Gibbs lifted Tony onto the dining room and laid him out. He pulled Tony's pants off and tossed them away before looking down at him. Tony was just as perfect as he'd been the other night. "Stroke yourself," Gibbs said. "I wanna watch."

Tony picked up his cock and started stroking but never took his eyes off Gibbs. Gibbs retrieved the personal lubricant from the laundry basket in the corner of the dining room. The basket often turned into a holding place until the weekend when Gibbs cleaned it out. He'd tossed the lubricant in there after using it on Tony earlier that week.

He drizzled some of it over Tony's hand and cock as he worked. He loved the sound it made. He poured some on Tony's balls and let it drip down onto his hole. He played with Tony's balls while he watched Tony stroke himself. Tony moaned at the contact and let everything that was happening sink in. Gibbs was touching him. Gibbs was playing with his balls while he watched him stroke himself. Tony squeezed to base of his cock to slow himself down. He was nearing completion way too fast.

Gibbs let his fingers trail down Tony's perineum and rubbed them against his puckered hole. Tony groaned and arched his body towards Gibbs, despite the fear that was still looming somewhere in the back of his mind. Gibbs eased a finger in and Tony cried out at the sudden invasion. Gibbs worked his finger in and out until Tony started pushing back against him then he added another finger. Tony whimpered and his body stilled as he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Keep stroking," Gibbs said, rubbing Tony's balls with his other hand.

"Shit," Tony cried out. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"Talk to me," Gibbs said.

"Feels good," Tony said. "Burns a little but I like it. I want it. I want more."

Gibbs added a third finger once the other two were easily sliding in and out. He drizzled more lube over Tony and worked his hole open enough he'd be able to comfortably push inside. When Tony started moving himself against Gibbs' fingers, Gibbs knew he was ready.

Tony whined when Gibbs pulled his fingers out and the hand left his balls. Gibbs grabbed his wallet and retrieved the condom out of it then unfastened his jeans and pushed his underwear out of the way enough his dick was free.

"No," Tony said, "no condom, Gibbs. I'm clean. Please."

"Okay," Gibbs said tossing the condom wrapper onto the table above Tony's head. "I'm clean too."

Tony was still rocking his hips on the table, anxiously waiting for Gibbs. Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's hip, holding him still then lined himself up.

"Please," Tony begged.

Gibbs could feel Tony struggling against his hand. The fact that Tony wanted it so bad was even more of a turn-on for Gibbs. He pushed the head of his cock inside and moaned at the tight, velvet heat. Tony's body stilled again as he adjusted. Gibbs' cock was bigger than his fingers. His breath came out in short, sharp pants. Gibbs took over stroking his cock; long, tight pulls, rubbing his finger over Tony's leaking slit with each pass as he continued to push himself in.

Without Tony even realizing what was happening, Gibbs went from a few gentle strokes to make sure Tony was ready to a strong, even pace, pumping in and out. Tony was overwhelmed by the sensations all over his body as well as the fact that Gibbs, his boss, the man he'd secretly wanted for years was making love to him on the dining room table.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's thighs and held his body at the edge of the table. Tony started stroking his cock again. His eyes were closed and his muscles were tight as he tried to hang onto the euphoric sensations flooding his entire body. He pushed his cock out towards Gibbs' body, rubbing it against Gibbs' stomach.

Gibbs jutted his hips upwards, pushing directly against Tony's prostate, smiling when Tony screamed. The pressure on his prostate combined with the rubbing and thrusting was quickly pushing Tony towards release.

"Harder," Tony pleaded. "Harder, please, harder. Harder."

Gibbs increased the pressure and rubbing and moments later a drawn out, high pitched moan was coming out of Tony's mouth. Gibbs watched as Tony spurted out all over his chest, his cock still pressed against Gibbs' belly. When Tony's hand fell from his cock, Gibbs took over and stroked him several more times. Tony's toes were curled and he was hugging Gibbs with his legs, keeping their bodies together.

Tony felt Gibbs release his cock as he continued the quick, steady pace. He could tell just by watching Gibbs' facial expressions and listening to the noises he was making that the man was close. He felt Gibbs pull out and heard him stroking himself then felt the hot cream against his ass hole as Gibbs groaned through his release. When the groaning slowed, Tony felt himself being entered again as Gibbs rode out the final waves of pleasure, enjoying the sensations for as long as they would last.

When he went soft inside Tony, he leaned over and the two shared another, gentler, more passionate kiss. They were both sticky and covered in cum but neither cared. They were together, finally and it had been better than either imagined it would be.

They didn't need any words, no questions, no explanations. They were together and that was all that mattered. There were no doubts, no fears, no worries. It felt right, it felt perfect. They were all each other wanted and all each other would ever need in the future.

"As Bogie would say, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Tony said.

"Don't quote that line to me," Gibbs scolded playfully, "your father quoted that line to me and he's the last thing I wanna think about when we're gettin' friendly."

"Gettin' friendly?" Tony asked with a laugh. "Can't say 'fucking each other's brains out'?"

"Fine," Gibbs said, "your father is the last thing I want on my mind when we're fucking each other's brains out."

"That's better," Tony said. "Now, let's go upstairs and get friendly."

**The End**


End file.
